User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Deaths!
(Another Happy Tree Friends "Deaths" list sigh, and this time: "Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Deaths!" My least favorite deaths, but not better surprised because MOST of these was mentioned before, let's just rush a little or?) 10: Cuddles' Death (Can't Stop Coffin) (In this episode, it is cool but however poor Cuddles had to suffer in the entire episode, heck he even DIDN'T return to his friends with the ball, and Lumpy COULD been dead too but to be fair, Cub also die, but he didn't do anything wrong at all here, but however, this death is so sad, and I wonder if his friends is searching for him after this? Even if ok episode, Lumpy should at least die in it too but other then that is ok :( Still gruesome way to die isn't it? >__< Please, pls >_< OK >:( Now I am mad, >:( His only death is his worst death, he had better un seen death in Class Act btw, and here I think Lifty and Shifty needed to die, and it was too gross and he go like BOOM just like that and I find it gross and not well deserved at all, even if he earlier did kill The Mole on purpose yes still I am sorry I don't like this death, sir...) 6: Lumpy's Death (Take a Hike) (6_6 Lumpy? Lumpy's death here is so uh... Mean way to die, watching bears eating moose maybe makes sense but STILL, Lumpy did nothing wrong to the bear, and he even got this brutal death and it was so much, too much for me, ew... Poor Lumpy who used to be a good leader and now ended up a bad death uh I hope bears won't get me... <_<) 5: Nutty's Death (A Sucker for Love Part 2) (:/ And Nutty :( I can't understand why he would have to suffer like this, poor Nutty is lonely, and idk if poor but he is indeed single, seriously a single guy wants love deserve to suffer JUST for being a darn thief earlier? Sigh *Facepalms* No I don't agree and *Facepalms again* Nutty got already pain before so that was enough so enough is enough was so, but no sure make this squirrel dead... At least Nutty did payback kind off idk?) 4: Handy's Death (A Handy Nanny) (Seriously... this... Is how ya treat a disabled character?? Sigh shame on you, it wasn't enjoyable at all, Cub was so mean to Handy at this episode, I was so disappointed, and I even imagine that Cub DID die in this episode too, however he wasn't sleeping, Handy DID kill him, Handy killed by mistake somehow and pretends Cub is sleeping, still Cub SHOULD die for real along with Pop but no, Handy only died in THIS episode, not fair, what did Handy ever do? This isn't cool...) 3: Lumpy's Death (In Over Your Hedge) (Again a Lumpy death and in this episode which I am MORE disappointed at, seriously this is NOT how ya punish an "Innocent" character for killing off a "Crazy" character, but hey, we had to have this pointless episode, all this to punish Lumpy for doing something good? Sigh, seriously this wasn't noice and poor Lumpy tried to make Flippy happy but Lumpy died and Fliqpy had to do payback alive but it wasn't good -_-!) 2: Petunia's Death and Lumpy's Death (Wishy Washy) (Yes tie since SAME episode, Lumpy's corpse-- CORPSE!? Omg, how horrible, and green eyes?!!? He... But he is blue eyed isn't he? Is after all maybe so, but still Petunia got insane and kill herself in a crazy way, it seems sick O_P <_< Ok--- Now I can't so sleep after this pretty gruesome deaths but still those deaths are in some good episode indeed, it was just a little scary, and too brutal, but is Happy Tree Friends so is Happy Tree Friends nothing but gore uh maybe Happy Tree Friends is but ah well...) And number one is:... The one ya all know! SNIFFLES' DEATH (TONGUE IN CHEEK)! (Yes once again i have to mention this crap? Sighs *Facepalms too* Ok guys, since watching poor Sniffles suffer JUST because he was hungry is making the death cool?!?!? K NOT Cool, cool is however if Sniffles ever won, but no... He cries and suffers by The Ants, seriously? SERIOUSLY!? This is seriously brutal ever, and seriously NOT what he deserves, The Ants seriously needs to be gone and The Ants better be fired from the show and seriously... I say seriously too much yes but hey... As we see him as a house... Yeah this is too... Sick and I.... I don't wanna mention anymore, it is too much... To me! *Gets traumatized*) Ok sigh sorry guys, I DID rush yes, and this list was done in a Wednesday, NOT perfect day to do blogs btw, neither Tuesdays but hey oh i did it, I did... sigh oh and of course I... Know ya know those deaths. And I can't believe I did right time btw :O Cool record P_P But still. so sorry for the rush. I hate those deaths BUT some of the episodes I like as I say, and do not worry, is my opinions, my... So... Feel free to agree or disagree, and comment and yeah, just can't believe it, but I believe.... I believe of course this was sick and I am tired, tired to type now, "thanks for watching!" Category:Blog posts